Master of HALLOWS
by darthjohn
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort, he starts of on his next great adventure.  LOTR Crossover.  NOSLASH.


MASTER of HALLOWS

Crossover: HPXLOTRSPOILERS: HPDH, LOTR TTT(minor)  
Type: One shot or Drabble, Possible Plot Bunny?  
SHIPs: Unkown at this time NO SLASH.  
Rated T but may go up for violence if this is continued.  
Length: Currently a one shot, though I may flesh out some more of Harry's adventures in middle earth as a Het. Istari. There seem to be so few of those, I can find quite a few slash stories but, the het, well anyways on to the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer:

I am not rich, nor am I a genius, neither am I from Britania. So with that being said I claim nothing from JK's Universe, nor anything from the master of dragons, hobits and elves, Lord Tolkien. All Hail Tolkien!. Though I personally have nothing against those of the alternate persuasion or their life style, NO SLASH content will ever be in my stories. Just the way I write, and I really can't read it that well either. If this offends then I apologize now.

Master of Hallows.

He looked around and all Harry could see at first was endless white and some poor creature on the ground to the side of him. As his eyes became focused King's Cross Station once more came into his view, but instead of Albus Dumbledore standing there, another old man, who looked remarkably like Albus.

"Hello young Ishtari. I trust you are familiar with this place, if so could you guide me? At this Harry became perplexed, but the old man continued. My name is Gandalf the Grey, and I have passed beyond stars and void and have ended here. Apparently the Valar have not done with me yet, and my time on middle earth is not yet complete."

"So you died as well then, this is my second time here, but from what I was told the last time, you must choose where you exit and board the train, and it shall take you there."

"Choose what young wizard?"

"Why your destination of coarse!"

"You mean…what if I wanted to change the time as well?"

"Though Master of Hallows I may be, I do not have control over the train's schedule, just its destination."

"Master of the Hallows?"

"Tis unimportant for now sir, but where would you like to go, my task on earth has been completed, so apparently I have time to take you where you wish to go before I must decide my self…"

"You mean you are tempted to pass beyond the stars then."

"I just don't know Gandalf, I mean I have fulfilled my prophecy, and I so desire to rest. The burden was great, but now, I just don't know…"

"Prophecy you say?"

"Hmm yes, basically, it all boiled down to only I could take out the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"And you are now free from this prophecy?"

"Yes"

"And you have not decided what to do with your self yet?"

"Yes"

"Well, if the Valar be willing, you are welcome to come with me back to Middle Earth. You would be bound by no prophecies, and would also be shrouded in mystery and in obscurity. You would be a relative unknown, and you could live out a peaceful life once the dark Lord Sauron has been over thrown."

"hmm"

"Currently the Dark Lord is bound to an object, a ring, that he forged in the fires of Mt. Doom. He placed him self into the one ring. Currently the fellowship is in the process of taking this Ring to the Mountain it was forged in to destroy it."

…

"So let me get this straight. I've just destroyed one dark lord, and have lost many friends and family to the cause, I'm finally free, and you want me to destroy another…..HA HA HA HA! Bloody dark lords and their bloody Horcruxes."

"Well it was a thought"

"Ehh…"

Gandalf could see the battle raging within the young man, but could not tell which way the young ishtari would turn, so Gandalf settled down to wait.

"Let me guess, impossible odds, dire consequences of failure, little pay or thanks, and lots of grief from those you are trying to help?"

"Something like that yes."

"Well what are we waiting for"…Damn it Hermione was right I do have a saving people thing. "As Albus would say, onto our great adventure…"

The two disappeared as they walked on to the train, as two more sets of eyes watched on.

"He makes me so proud Albus"

"Though I don't have that right Lily, myself as well."

-finis


End file.
